


His noble captain - Beckman x Shanks

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	His noble captain - Beckman x Shanks

Beckman watched as his captain single handedly stopped a war, both literal and figurative. He watched as the red head walked back towards him with a serious expression, “I need something to drink..” Shanks would whisper walking past. Beckman didn’t show it at the time, but his was in awe of his captain. After they took their leave from Marineford, Beckman brought his noble captain his favorite bottle of alcohol, “thanks Benn, I can always count on you, you can read me like a book.” Shanks took the bottle and chugged it swiftly, “poor kid.. Watched his brother die before his eyes.. I was too late to save him from that…” Shanks sniffs grossly, tearing up. “It’s alright captain, there was nothing you could do,” Beckman tries to sooth him. “It was my fault.. If only I had been there just a few seconds before..” Beckman kneels before Shanks and takes his hand, pressing his lips against the back of his hand, “it’s alright captain. You can make it up to the deceased. Luffy will forgive you. Time will go on. I promise you.” Beckman breathes, turning Shanks’ hand around to nestle into his palm after setting down the bottle, “captain..” Shanks smiles and wipes his face on his sleeve, “you’re right Benn. I can always count on you to cheer me up. Look on the brighter side. I’m happy that you’re my first mate.” Beckman’s eyes fluttered up to his captain, he smiled, ‘first mate..’ He thought to himself sadly, ‘that’s all I’ll ever be…’


End file.
